Arai Manami
|image = Arai5thalbum.jpg |imagesize = 200px |caption = , promoting "5th Album (Kari)" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 153cm |shoesize = 23.5cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2004-present ( years) |agency = |label = UP-FRONT WORKS (2012) T-Palette Records (2012-) |mcolor = |generation = 1st Generation |join = March 3, 2011 |days = |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Up Up Girls, T-Palette mini All Stars, Team Makenki (Kari), UP-FRONT esports club |twitter = |debutsingle = Going my ↑}} Arai Manami (新井愛瞳) is a Japanese singer. She is a member of Up Up Girls. She is a former 1st generation member of Hello Pro Egg, having joined in 2004. She also did a small project with Ogawa Saki called Cheekids. History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2004 In 2004, Arai auditioned for the Hello Pro Egg auditions and passed. 2007 In 2007, Arai officially started activities as a Hello Pro Egg member along with Kikkawa Yuu and Linlin. 2011 In March 2011, it was announced that Arai along with several other members finished the training from Hello Pro Kenshuusei. In April, it was announced that Arai would form part of the group Up Up Girls (Kari). 2012 On May 5, Arai and Sekine Azusa starred in the stage play Shiritsu Guriguri Gakuen. 2013 Arai had a small role in a two-part horror movie titled ADA. The movie was directed by Koji Shiraishi and was released on July 13. 2014 On August 26, Arai became one of the eight participants in a competition for the future "Gravure Queen" of Weekly Playboy magazine."アイドルにＲＱ、読モも参戦！　第２回・新人グラドル“ページ争奪”ガチバトル、エントリーはこの８人だ！" (in Japanese). Weekly Playboy NEWS. 2014-08-26. On August 27, Arai was also officially appointed as the special envoy for tourism in Gunma Prefecture. Her responsibility will be to promote Gunma Prefecture's many specialties like local food, products, and sightseeing spots."新井愛瞳がぐんま観光特使に就任！" (in Japanese). Up Up Girls (Kari) Official Blog. 2014-08-27. 2017 On October 19, Arai and ANGERME's Kawamura Ayano were appointed as the cheer ambassadors for migration to Saijo, Ehime Prefecture."アンジュルム川村文乃とアップアップガールズ(仮)新井愛瞳が「えひめ西条！移住応援大使」に就任！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-10-20. On December 20, Arai was announced as a founding member of the UP-FRONT esports club."芸能界“最強ゲームチーム”を決定する「第1回 eスポーツ スターバトル チャンピオンシップ」開催決定" (in Japanese). GAME Watch. 2017-12-20. On August 27, she was appointed as a migration PR ambassador for Saijo City in Ehime Prefecture alongside ANGERME member Kawamura Ayano."愛媛県西条市、新居浜市、四国中央市が、アンジュルム・アップアップガールズ(仮)出演の移住PR動画対決を行います！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-08-27. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Arai Manami (新井愛瞳) *'Nickname:' Maana (まぁな) *'Birthdate: ' *'Birthplace:' Gunma prefecture *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Eastern Zodiac:' Ox *'Bloodtype:' B *'Height:' 153cm *'Shoe Size:' 23.5cm *'Up Up Girls (Kari) Color:' Blue *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2004-2011) *'UP-FRONT CREATE Groups:' **Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers (2011) **Up Up Girls (2011-present) *'Other Groups' **T-Palette mini All Stars (2013) **Team Makenki (Kari) (2014-present) **UP-FRONT esports club (2018-present) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Subjects:' Math, English, Home Economics, Music. *'Least Favorite Subject: '''Japanese *'Favorite Food:' Peaches and bread *'Least Favorite Food:' Mushroom *'Looks Up To:''' Kamei Eri Discography Featured In Albums= ;Up Up Girls (Kari) *First Album (Kari) (Indie Album) *Natsu Festival Sansen Kinen! 8/3「ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Natsu Festival Sansen Kinen! 8/10「IDOL NATION 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Natsu Festival Sansen Kinen! 9/22「Inazuma Rock Festival 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Second Album (Kari) Special Remix Pack (Digital Album) *Second Album (Kari) (Indie Album) *Third Album (Kari) (Indie Album) *4th Album (Kari) (Indie Album) |-|Singles= ;Up Up Girls (Kari) *Going my ↑ *Barebare I LOVE YOU *Uppercut! / Yuudachi! Through the Rainbow *Mechakyun♡Summer ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ *Namen na! Ashi Girls / Marble Hero *End Of The Season *Kakko Tsukete Ii Desho! (Event Single) *UPPER ROCK / Ichiban Girls! *Chopper☆Chopper / Survival Girls *Respect Tokyo / Sutorera! ~Straight Up!~ *SAKURA DRIVE / Dateline *Next Stage / Ano Saka no Ue Made, *Ginga Joujou Monogatari / Burn the fire!! / Natural Born Idol *Summer Beam! / Up Up Typhoon *SAMURAI GIRLS / Widol Seven *Starry Night / Seishun Buildup *Nijiiro Mosaic / ENJOY!! ENJO(Y)!! *Santa Claus (Event Single) *Up Ome!! ~Apuga no Oshougatsu da yo Zenin Shuugou!~ (Digital Single) *(Kari) wa Kaesuze ☆ be your soul / Party! Party! / Jumper! *Zenryoku! Pump Up!! / Kono Melody wo Kimi to *Beautiful Dreamer / Zenryoku! Pump Up!! -ULTRA Mix- / Itadaki wo Mezase! *Party People Alien / Seven☆Peace *!!!!!!!! / Kimi to Iu Kasetsu *UPPER DISCO / FOREVER YOUNG *Jojo do Konjo / Be a Girl ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu ;T-Palette mini All Stars *Bad Blood/Hereafter ;Team Makenki *Mugen, Fly High!! Works Photobooks *2015.11.16 Seventeen Blue Movies *2013.07.13 Ada ~ADA~ (讐 ～ADA～) TV Shows *2011.04.02- Up-Front Girls Theater *2012.05.05 Shiritsu Guriguri Gakuen (私立グリグリ学園) Books *2012.06.10 Haikei shiryoshu 1 gakko kyoshitsu (Manga x anime kore 1 satsu!) (背景資料集1 学校・教室 (マンガ×アニメ これ1冊!)) (Sato Ayano, Saho Akari, Sekine Azusa, Arai Manami) Magazines *2015.04.20 Photo Technic Digital *2015.05.15 Young gangan Trivia *Eats bread for breakfast. *Has a habit of cracking her knuckles. *Her favorite spot is the kotatsu at her house. *Was the only Hello Pro Egg to wear glasses, all the time. *While a member of Hello Pro Egg, she often carried around a photo of Morning Musume. *She was born on the same day as former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Kosuga Fuyuka. *Shares the same last name with former Sheki-Dol Arai Saki *She is the youngest person ever to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the age of 6 at the time of joining. Gallery Arai_manami.jpg|March 2010 Imagehddukehdje.jpg|March 2010 Imagehwydjbjdic.jpg|February 2010 Imagedhdiehehdj.jpg|November 2009 Imagehdhdjehdhdjbeh.jpg|June 2009 Imageshheeikebek.jpg|April 2009 018645.jpg|April 2009 Imagegsgwuwhwfsh.jpg|November 2008 Imagesbhauaisia.jpg|September 2008 Imagesbhehsilks.jpg|June 2008 Arai_Manami_7715.jpg|November 2007 Imagieuehdhje.jpg|August 2007 Honorary Titles References External Links *Official Up Up Girls Kakko Kari Profile *Official Twitter es:Arai Manami Category:Blood Type B Category:Members from Gunma Category:Up Up Girls Category:November Births Category:2004 Additions Category:2011 Departures Category:1997 Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Blue Member Color Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:Scorpio Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Youngest Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:UP-FRONT esports club